


酒吧

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 一个程序员泡了上司儿子并且不自知的故事
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	酒吧

1  
肖恩没想自己真的进了酒吧，有酒和音乐还有舞池的那种。他们组难得正常下班，理论上程序员们应该立刻回家睡觉，但是两个姑娘吵着嚷着要去酒吧 high一晚。  
这就是现在他们几个人正窝在卡座里的原因。感谢俄罗斯血统，加林娜点了一排酒，现在它们的玻璃瓶子和亮晶晶的玻璃酒杯都在灯下闪闪发光。  
肖恩不想喝酒，同时舞池里的嘈杂声音吵的他头疼。酒吧——这到底是酒吧还是迪厅——的刺眼灯光让他工作了一整天的眼睛分外难受。他拿起手机想看眼时间，好估算自己还有几个小时的睡眠，接着手机屏幕亮了，一条imassage弹出来。  
“什么？”瑞贝卡醉醺醺地凑过来看肖恩的屏幕“威廉让你干嘛……”  
“是盖文！算了，他们谁找我都一样！除了改 bug 还是改 bug!”肖恩冲着女程序员大喊，对方立刻摆摆手端着酒杯光速跑路，动作之快让人叹服。  
程序员认命地翻出电脑，在满桌酒瓶里找出一点位置好把电脑卡进去。他没得选，只能在卡座里做个酒吧怪胎——修改那个要命的bug。说真的，喊在酒吧喝酒的员工工作？威廉和盖文迟早有天会被暗杀，下手的不是他就是瑞贝卡。用显示屏从背后狠狠拍下去或者拿电源线勒死什么的。  
他皱眉看着舞池里的狂魔乱舞，祈祷不要有醉鬼突然冲过来把他电脑砸了。  
他没写多久，但是环绕在周身的怪胎气氛已经过于浓厚，浓厚到足以吸引来一个酒吧里的服务生。毕竟没人会带笔记本来一个能蹦迪的酒吧蹭网，而他看起来也不像是喝醉了的人。  
你知道的，醉鬼什么都干得出来。  
“你需要员工休息室吗？”那个服务生迟疑地开口，实际上他站在吧台后看着那个怒气冲冲的背影有一会了，对方看起来像一壶煮沸的红茶，只要轻轻触碰一下沸水就会冲破茶壶盖，接着滚烫地溅满整个屋子。  
“什么？”程序员什么都没有听清，只是下意识回应了一声。  
“员工休息室，你可以借用我的，那里比较安静。”  
肖恩猛地从把眼睛从电脑屏幕上拔出来抬高，再次被满厅的灯光晃出一片五彩斑斓。  
一个美国人，穿着店里员工的制服站在他面前。平头和温和的神态让他看起来更像个正在读研究生的大男孩，而不是在酒吧里打工服务生。说实话他看起来意外的顺眼。这让肖恩破天荒的没有出言讽刺。  
“就在那里，我可以带你去。”美国人第三次开口，指了指吧台的方向，语气里甚至带上了邀请的意味。如果坐在这的不是自己而是个漂亮姑娘，肖恩几乎要觉得他在搭讪示好。  
服务生还站在他面前，程序员最后看了一眼舞池，瑞贝卡和加林娜在人群里蹦到忘我，俄罗斯人手里甚至还拿着个酒瓶。于是肖恩抱起了他的宝贝电脑。  
“谢谢。”他听到自己这样说。

程序员和他的电脑还有那个气质与酒吧环境格格不入却又微妙和谐的服务生一起绕过吧台。他说的没错，休息室就藏在吧台墙壁的暗门后面。  
他看着服务生拉开一个小盒子，大拇指贴上触屏。谁家的员工休息室会有钱到用指纹解锁，程序员在内心腹诽，跟着美国人走了进去。  
休息室的环境之好再次让英国人腹诽，或者说它根本不像个酒吧员工休息室该有的样子。空间并不算大，但是装修的很好。有张看起来足够舒适的小床和放了台灯的木桌，桌面上摆着几个机车模型，还有一个倒扣的相框。相比之下那个指纹锁确实算不上什么了。  
服务生拉开椅子示意他坐下，甚至弯了那么点腰，掖在裤子里的衬衫被拉出漂亮的线条，让程序员的视线在那里停留了一小会。  
所以现在酒吧的服务已经贴心到这种地步了吗？英国人在嘴边过了几遍也没把这句话吐出来，原因之一可能是因为眼前的人正扶着椅子并歪头看他，另一个原因是他刚刚盯着对方腰看了几秒以至于有点看人嘴短的心虚。暖色的灯光下他注意到对方嘴唇上有一条伤疤，还有下巴上刚长出来的胡茬。接着肖恩意识到他们的距离已经近到可以看清对方皮肤上的微小痕迹。  
有那么一小下，一个瞬间，一秒或是更久，程序员觉得眼前的男人让自己加班时都在稳定工作的心脏狠狠跳了几下。  
服务生并没有发现程序员心脏的小问题，他安静地退开站到一边，看着肖恩僵硬地坐上椅子打开电脑，整个屏幕上都是他看不懂的代码。  
“谢谢，呃...?"肖恩抬头看着他，该死，那条伤疤，他的眼睛几乎要粘在上面了。  
“戴斯蒙德。”  
“肖恩。”  
“拜，肖恩。”  
戴斯蒙德又一次朝他歪歪头，转身离开并且带上了门。  
关上门后肖恩切实感受到这个休息室的隔音效果称得上优越，他想揪着威廉过来看看别人的员工休息室和公司里隔音效果基本为零的玻璃房。门外震耳欲聋的音乐声彻底被隔绝，他再次环顾这个小房间，是的他更愿意称它为“房间”而不是“员工休息室”。他扫过床上窝成一团的毯子、床头柜上散落的书籍和桌上的机车摆件，最后长久停留在倒扣的相框上。  
程序员一向好奇心旺盛，眼前的东西也确实勾起了他的好奇心。  
你不能在没有经过主人允许的前提下偷看别人东西，肖恩这样说服自己，哪怕它是不小心被碰倒的也不应该。他摘下眼镜用衬衫随手擦了擦，把注意力拉回电脑屏幕。  
“该死，明天我一定下午才去上班。”他嘀嘀咕咕，键盘敲出一室脆响。

那是个不大不小的 bug，花的时间要比想象中短得多，肖恩和盖文再三确认没有问题之后才关上电脑，顺便表示自己会明天下午才来上班。  
“盖文，上帝诅咒你，还有比尔”他嘀嘀咕咕，夹着电脑拉开门，下一刻被劈头盖脸砸来的震耳欲聋的音乐吵到心烦意乱。服务生——戴斯蒙德——还站在吧台后面。他正在把一杯酒推给吧台上的姑娘，肖恩刚好能看到他毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
哦，他其实是调酒师，看起来还很傻，程序员想。  
“呃，谢谢。”他冲着背影开口，音乐声太大了，他怀疑对方可能根本没听到，下一刻美国人出乎意料地回头冲他露出一个笑脸，然后随手抓起酒瓶对着空位点了点。  
“请你一杯？”  
他确实挺傻的，英国人想。接着肖恩·红茶爱好者·黑斯廷斯鬼使神差地绕过吧台坐到了戴斯蒙德对面。  
他不常喝酒，也不擅长喝酒，但还是接过来小口嘬饮。一小杯朗姆酒足以打开他的话匣子，加上吧台没什么人，戴斯蒙德能擦着酒杯和他有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
“我以为你是服务生，看看你穿的。”他开始碎碎念，脸上泛起潮红，还没忘掉要抱着他的宝贝电脑。  
“我以为你很能喝，你可是英国人。”戴斯蒙德头也不抬地回嘴，他知道肖恩没恶意，也就谈不上生气。他对肖恩挺感兴趣的，一个有着伦敦腔的程序员在美国酒吧可不容易遇到。更何况他们性格还蛮对路的，看，第一次见面他们就能互呛了。  
“我当然是英国人。”肖恩放下杯子，气呼呼地敲了敲桌面，接着一张纸片推到他手指下，肖恩迷茫的抬头看着调酒师。  
“我的名片，”戴斯蒙德当晚第三次朝他歪歪头，“下次点卡座可以联系我。”  
“所以你借我休息室是为了这个，提成？哦，美国人。”肖恩举着那张名片嚷嚷，程序员的毒舌在酒精作用下开始暴露，他一直坚称这种状态不上醉酒，单纯有点晕，以及会稍微控制不住舌头。  
“The Farm?”他眯眼去看上面的字，“这名字真符合你。”  
他思维还清醒，觉得自己能和眼前的人吵上过几回合，但肖恩不明白这股子莫名其妙的怒气从哪来的。程序员又开始像一壶煮沸的红茶，时刻准备烫一下调酒师。  
接着嘉琳娜来了，一巴掌把茶壶盖拍地严严实实。  
“抱歉打断你们的快乐时光，但是我们该走了。”她指指卡座，瑞贝卡躺在沙发上快睡着了。肖恩能想到第二天女程序员会在公司怎么抱怨宿醉带来的剧烈头痛。  
“好的，回家，我们不会再来了。”程序员跌跌撞撞地爬下椅子，当然没忘了他的电脑。  
“他就这样，别在意。”加林娜把名片塞进肖恩外套口袋，“我们还会来玩的。”  
“欢迎你们。”调酒师笑着挥手。  
2.  
产品临近上线，buglist 清理完毕后威廉表示程序员们可以好好休息一段时间。  
“但这不表示你们不用待机。所以去哪都带着电脑。”  
程序员是不自由的小精灵，除非 BOSS 把他们的电脑都扔了。  
这就是他们背着电脑去酒吧的原因。快两周的时间让肖恩和戴斯蒙德熟络到可以随时互呛的程度。是的他不仅没把名片扔了，还在第二天翻了出来顺着上面的电话号码发了消息过去，当然姑娘们也一同发消息打了招呼。  
戴斯蒙德是个有趣的人，并且乐意回应肖恩的毒舌。当天他们四个人就已经交换了各种社交账号，调酒师的推特头像是一只黄白柯基。  
肖恩表示戴斯蒙德你的头像和你真像，得到一个再说拉黑的警告。  
程序员提前给他发了条消息，让调酒师在生意火爆的晚上留个小卡座给他们。感谢美国人的好心肠，他们到场后甚至把电脑全部扔进了那个“豪华员工休息室”。  
肖恩下意识去找那个相框，发现那里空空如也。  
俄罗斯人再一次点了一排酒，戴斯蒙德在吧台后面和姑娘们笑着打招呼。周五的晚上酒吧人很多，肖恩坐到了吧台边缘的空位，他歪歪斜斜地靠着桌面，和戴斯蒙德一同目送姑娘们奔去舞池。  
“红茶？”美国人拿着摇桶踱过来，自上而下地俯视着程序员。他今天没穿制服，套了件松垮的帽衫，更衬得他像个大男孩。  
"Fuck you."肖恩抬头，看到对方帽衫领口里透出来的皮肤和一点点锁骨。他想移开目光，接着发现这有点困难。  
“所以你们今天不加班。”调酒师双手撑上桌面耸肩，这个动作让他领口露出的部分更多了，肖恩几乎要怀疑他是故意的。看看，哪个酒保会在上班的时候穿成这样，你是刚放学吗？  
“动动你的金鱼脑子就会记得，戴斯，我们项目已经进入运营准备的阶段。”他终于移开了目光，并且准备和美国人再拌一次嘴。  
“为了庆祝，喝点什么?”  
“随你便。”  
调酒师撸起袖子，指尖在酒瓶上依次点过。看上去他在思索弄个什么独家特调好把程序员灌到神志不清。肖恩翻了个白眼，随手摸过一个玻璃杯把玩。  
只要神智清晰就不算喝醉，他气呼呼地想。  
他没等到调酒师选好酒，一声尖叫打断了大男孩们。肖恩差点把手里的杯子扔出去。他回过头看向声音发出的位置——加琳娜把一个男人按在地上，瑞贝卡则在一边举着两个酒杯。  
哦，有倒霉蛋惹上了俄罗斯人。  
“撒酒疯的混蛋。”肖恩听到调酒师叹了一口气，桌上传来玻璃碰撞的叮当声。  
肖恩甚没看见他是怎么跳过——或者是翻过——吧台，总之他突然就站在外面了。肖恩还在盯着加林娜揍人，只感觉到耳边一道劲风刮过，接着戴斯蒙德从他身边冲了过去。  
“what the……”  
他看到调酒师干脆利落地跳进舞池接替了加林娜的位置，熟练地反剪住男人双手，接着一拳狠狠砸在对方脸上。俄罗斯人接过同伴手中的伏特加发出欢呼。  
“fuck…”程序员喃喃自语。  
保安从大男孩手里带走了那个撒酒疯的男人。这点小插曲没影响舞池多久，当戴斯蒙德回到吧台时他们已经开始了新一轮狂欢。加林娜看起来尤其开心，刚刚把男人按在地上胖揍的行为让她吸引到了更多目光。  
谁不爱能打的漂亮姐姐呢。  
“我应该把他拉进黑名单。”戴斯蒙德再次抓起摇桶摆弄，“这是我第三次揍他了。”  
“……”肖恩难得语塞，然后把“四肢发达”的标签加到了“挺傻的”后面。  
“庆祝今晚的突发状况，这杯我请。”调酒师曲起食指敲着桌面。  
“你拿来庆祝的事真特殊。”  
戴斯蒙德耸耸肩，把揍人时滑下去的袖子重新撸高，肖恩则再一次强制自己不要去盯着别人的手臂。  
最终美国人还是没弄什么特调，只是拿了只品特杯倒满推到程序员面前，泡沫细腻地堆在杯口。  
“英式淡啤，别跟我说啤酒你也能喝醉。”  
“闭嘴。”他盯着那堆泡沫摆摆手。  
他们没能聊上多久，吧台几乎坐满了，戴斯蒙德像只忙碌的北美火鸡在亮晶晶的酒瓶间打转。肖恩见缝插针地和他聊了几句，更多的时候只是沉默着看美国人和不同的客人聊天调酒。  
他觉得有哪里不对，二十多年来他一直对自己的自控力有着极大信心，直到他遇到戴斯蒙德，有什么东西开始朝难以控制的方向滑动。不论是他们熟悉起来的速度，还是对彼此的态度，以及他总是下意识黏在戴斯蒙德身上的目光。  
他知道为什么，但不愿承认。  
他把那杯啤酒喝了一整晚。  
3.  
这是他们第三次来到酒吧，单纯的提前下班后临时起意过来喝一杯。肖恩出于某种幼稚心态没有告诉戴斯蒙德他们正在来的路上，结果是他们撞上了调酒师的休假。  
站在吧台里的是一个他们没见过的男人，有一头金发并且穿着棕色外套。没人坐在吧台，他正拿着抹布收拾桌面。  
肖恩准备转头就走，完全没考虑到这个行为看起来有多幼稚——并且暴露了他那点小心思。瑞贝卡和加林娜没给他这个机会。两个姑娘一左一右地夹着他坐上椅子。  
“看看你的样子。”瑞贝卡嘲笑他。他们认识了很久，她能看懂英国人这段时间里都在想什么。或者说随便是谁，只要稍微注意一下程序员每天和戴斯蒙德互发消息的频率，都能看出来他们之间有什么不寻常的东西。  
“闭嘴。”程序员把脸埋进手臂，他明白瑞贝卡话里有话。  
只有俄罗斯人是真正来喝酒的，加林娜表示自己要一杯伏特加。  
陌生的调酒师突然笑了。  
“来这点伏特加的姑娘不多，我想17和我提起过你们。顺便，克莱。”  
“17?戴斯蒙德?”  
“是的，如果你是肖恩，他说你两次喝酒都没给钱。”  
“嘿，他说请我。”  
克莱耸耸肩，给加琳娜倒了一小杯伏特加。瑞贝卡没有要酒，拈了片薄荷叶在嘴里嚼着。  
“好了，要点什么，别这么忽视我。”他转向肖恩。  
“……What?”  
“淡啤？我猜他上次给你的是这种。他总是在喋喋不休地谈到你，还说你能被一小杯朗姆放倒。”那个男人，克莱，用和戴斯蒙德相似的动作拿起一个品特杯，倒满一整杯推过去。  
“朗姆。”程序员推开那杯啤酒，又屈起食指敲敲桌子，“算在戴斯账上。”  
他们就着戴斯蒙德聊了起来，美国人很少和他们谈起自己过去的事，实际上除了酒吧里发生的事以及和肖恩互呛他们他们基本没有聊过别的。  
程序员开始喝那杯朗姆，甜酒入口很快，而克莱和戴斯蒙德一样没有给他加冰，半杯下肚后他拿起手机给美国人发消息，顺便分了一点点注意力给吧台后面的男人。  
——克莱是谁？他看起来比你还傻。  
——你们去店里了？他是我大学同学，我有事时他会过来帮忙。  
肖恩想问你去哪了，他为什么喊你17，以及你到底和他说过多少关于我的事。  
但他不知道从何开口，甚至不确定他们的关系有好到可以询问这种事。天啊戴斯蒙德甚至没有和他提到过克莱，但是看看那个吧台里的男人，他明显和戴斯蒙德关系密切。或许戴斯蒙德会和他分享酒吧里所有奇怪的顾客，只是今天他们刚好碰到了一起。  
程序员有点头晕，胃和喉咙开始一起发热，朗姆的酒精在他体内发挥作用。  
“17 和他爸大吵一架，因为这个酒吧的事。”  
肖恩抬头瞄了一眼克莱，他正喝着那杯被推开的啤酒，这让程序员有点不满。他没有表现出来，只是重新低下头看着屏幕，戴斯蒙德没有发来新消息，他装作自己在和谁聊得火热，指甲把屏幕敲的哒哒作响。  
“然后他们算是，分道扬镳。”  
“他把这个酒吧盘了下来，自己当调酒师和老板。”  
——你是老板?  
——我没提过?  
你当然没提过！肖恩在心底咆哮，你几乎不说和自己有关的事。也有可能他喊出来了，因为瑞贝卡突然拿膝盖撞了他一下，但是肖恩不在意。  
“威廉希望他能进家里的公司，但是 17，你知道，他自由惯了。”  
“其实他们父子离得很近，威廉公司离这不远，叫黑山什么的。”  
“等等，”瑞贝卡打断他，“他爸叫什么。”  
“威廉·迈尔斯。”  
“操。”  
肖恩彻底清醒了。  
威廉·迈尔斯，他们的大老板，同时是戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯的父亲。瑞贝卡和加林娜还在追着克莱问些有的没的，但他什么都没听清。  
——威廉·迈尔斯是你父亲？  
他飞快地发了条消息过去，在下一秒开始后悔。  
直到他们离开，戴斯蒙德的头像都没有弹出新消息。  
4.  
肖恩在醒来后看到一条来自戴斯蒙德的未读消息，送达时间是凌晨两点十四。  
——很不幸，是的。  
——他是我们老板。  
——你真不幸。  
他们的关系没有因为威廉有什么变化，戴斯蒙德也没有提起过其他关于自己父亲的事。瑞贝卡说世界就是充满了巧合，要学会接受。同时程序员们默契地没和威廉提起他们认识了他儿子——员工的社交活动不需要和老板报备，哪怕他们的朋友和老板是父子，并且有一个人对老板儿子有点说不清的心思。  
5.  
今天酒吧歇业，但是调酒师，好吧，酒吧老板兼调酒师的美国人表示程序员们可以来玩。  
肖恩私发了一条消息给他。  
——你的店终于要关门了？  
——你可以不来。  
——我会来的。  
肖恩熄灭屏幕，推开家门走了出去。  
酒吧只有他们四个，克莱不在，这让肖恩有那么一点高兴。瑞贝卡坚持要看戴斯蒙德调酒，随便什么都好。好脾气的大男孩准备从花盆里摘点薄荷叶调杯莫吉托给她。  
有人推门进来。  
“今天不营业。”戴斯蒙德头都没抬，他还在摆弄那盆薄荷。  
“戴斯。”  
“比尔！”  
“爸。”  
站在门口的人是威廉，肖恩几乎是从椅子上弹起来的，戴斯蒙德垂下手，表情平静。  
威廉对在儿子店里遇到自己员工这件事没表现出过多的惊讶，他们父子在遇到突发状况时的冷静分外相似。程序员们和老板打了招呼，然后开始坐立不安，像是逃学被老师抓住的初中生。  
“我们先走了。”瑞贝卡首先开口。  
“没事，我们不会谈很久。”威廉抓着他儿子往角落的卡座走，戴斯蒙德回过头表示他们可以倒吧台上的酒先喝着。  
肖恩简直要怀疑他们父子俩是串通好的。  
他们聊了一会，戴斯蒙德从休息室里拿了什么东西递给威廉，肖恩看到是之前倒扣在桌上的相框。父子俩把声音压的很低，没人敢正大光明地一直回头看他们，程序员们只能缩在一起絮絮叨叨，偶尔回头瞄上一眼。加林娜给他们分别倒了酒，瑞贝卡得到了一杯没有碎冰的莫吉托，肖恩终于得到了一杯放了冰块的大杯朗姆。  
“不喝白不喝。”他嘟囔着拿起酒杯。  
迈尔斯父子确实没聊多久，半小时有余，期间肖恩喝完了杯子里的所有酒，并且比之前都要晕。  
最后父亲站起来给了儿子一个拥抱，肖恩迷迷糊糊地想他们的关系也没有克莱口中那么差。看，他们至少还拥抱了，戴斯蒙德还把相框塞到了他爸手里。  
“拜，比尔。”他趴在吧台上同老板道别。  
威廉没有说话，冲他们点头示意后推门离开。戴斯蒙德回到吧台后面，他看起来比之前都要轻松。没有人问发生了什么，但显然所有人都挺开心的。父子冰释前嫌啦，敞开心扉啦，老迈尔斯认同小迈尔斯的选择啦，吧啦吧啦，总之他们得到了一个好的结果。  
为了庆祝父子关系缓和，戴斯蒙德没直接说出来——但他确实是这个意思——动作麻利地调了一杯酒。  
“戴斯蒙德特调。”他把酒杯推给已经喝到醉醺醺的英国人，准备再给姑娘们调上杯别的什么。吧台昏暗的灯光笼罩在他身上，肖恩看到对方头顶有一圈毛茸茸的光，还有他毛茸茸的胡茬。戴斯蒙德在笑，他看到那条疤痕生动又性感。  
肖恩把那杯不知道什么东西一饮而尽，味道辛辣，像一条火窜进胃里，顺带烧光了他绝大多数理智。  
他看着近在咫尺的人，抓住对方地领口猛地亲了下去。  
“操！”他听到谁喊了一声，然后陷入一片粘稠的黑色。  
6.  
醒来是第二天的中午，肖恩首先感觉到的是身下棉布的触感，蓬松并且舒适。他下意识去枕头下面找自己的眼镜，然后意识到这不是自己房间。  
他把眼镜的事丢到一边，转过头看到戴斯蒙德趴在桌上，脑袋枕着手臂，用一种疲倦的眼神看着他。  
“醒了就换我躺上去，或者你往里面睡睡。天知道你喝醉了有多能闹腾。”  
“上帝，”肖恩艰难地往床里滚了半圈，他正面对着休息室的墙说话，觉得自己的嗓子干涩到像是被伏特加洗过。  
“我干了什么。”  
“会被我拉进酒吧黑名单那种。”  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是重物压上床的震动。戴斯蒙德爬上床在他身边躺下，肖恩感觉到他毛茸茸的后脑勺抵上自己的。  
“这床真小。”美国人嘟囔。  
“你还亲了我。”  
“……抱歉。”肖恩头一次觉得自己无话可说。  
“操。”  
床狠狠震了一下，戴斯蒙德一拳捶在床垫上，然后爬起来坐在床上，肖恩看到对方的影子打上墙面，像一个怪物或别的什么。  
肖恩如果你被揍了，你自找的，程序员在心里对自己说。  
“你他妈就不能多想一点，哪怕一点。”美国人的语气堪称咬牙切齿，他们认识了一月有余，这是肖恩第一次遇上他发怒，他没去看对方的表情，但能想到戴斯蒙德正像只炸毛的柯基对着他怒气冲冲。  
“谁会没事就和你发消息，还有请你喝酒。”戴斯蒙德弯下腰，他们离得很近，他能闻到肖恩身上的的酒气。  
程序员艰难地翻过身，对天发誓他只是想和戴斯蒙德面对面谈一下，接着他被对方突然放大的脸吓了一跳。  
“什...？”  
程序员的话没说完，戴斯蒙德把他的话堵了回去，用一个跟浪漫完全不沾边的吻。他动作很大，撞得肖恩头疼。  
“这次换我。”他听见对方咬牙切齿的声音。  
END  
————————  
很草的P.s.  
——所以克莱为什么喊你17  
——机车队里他是16号我是17号  
——你会开机车？  
——我没提过？


End file.
